


Wait On Me

by Enchantedlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Ex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Clubbing, Confusion, Craig sucks, Drinking, Friendship, Harry likes Louis a lot, Insecure Louis, Jealous Harry, M/M, POV First Person, Past Relationship(s), Revenge, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedlarry/pseuds/Enchantedlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How the fuck did you get in here?"<br/>Harry chuckled, "You have something I want."<br/>"What do you mean, I have something you want?  How did you get in here?" I quickly spit out questions as my eyes grow wide.<br/>"I got your ex off your ass, and now you owe me one."<br/>"Okay, first of all, you did a nice thing for me, but no.  I don't owe you one." I replied, narrowing my eyebrows as I got frustrated.<br/>Harry smirked as he got up, walking towards me.  I froze, knowing that this couldn't be good.<br/>"There's only one thing that I want."</p><p>(Or, the one where Harry gets Louis' ex off his back, and Harry wants something in return.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Louis's P.O.V.  
  
        "Excuse me...  Hey... Uh.  Louis?"  
  
        I snapped out of my day dream, raising my eyebrows at the customer.  "How do you know my name?"  
  
        "Well, you see, you're wearing a name tag wise guy." the customer rolled his eyes, "Seriously, not paying attention at work?"  
  
        I bite my tongue, not wanting to go off on this blonde headed boy.  
  
        "What do you want?" I huffed, crossing my arms.  
  
        The boy laughed, "How about you ring up my items, and then I'll take your number?"  
  
        "So you insult my work ethic and then ask for my number?" I questioned as I rang up his items.  
  
        "Well, maybe that's what I'm looking for." he smirked, mocking my tone.  
  
        With a sigh, I pushed up my glasses. "I don't even know your name."  
  
        "Well  _Louis,_ my name is Kyle and I was thinking we could go get Chinese food this weekend."  
  
        "Well,  _Kyle,_ you're very forward.  Maybe I'll have to take up your offer." I chuckled, placing the items in a bag as I said the total amount that  _Kyle_ owed.  
  
        Kyle placed the money on the counter, and I quickly grabbed his receipt and handed it to him.  
  
        "No number?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
        With a roll of my eyes, I hear him chuckle.  I quickly write my number down on a random scrap of paper, handing it to him.  
  
        Kyle smiled, thanking me as he exited the store.  
  
        As the small record store went quiet, I sighed, running a hand through my hair.  
-  
        Hours later, it was closing time, and I couldn't wait to get home.  It was Friday, and I didn't have to go into work as early the next day.  I walked around the store, making sure that everyone had left.  After I made my rounds, I threw my jacket on and locked up.  As I started walking back to my flat, I heard someone call out my name.  
  
        "Louis?  Louis... I've been calling you for weeks.  Why won't you call me back."  
  
        I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly who was trying to talk to me.  It was my ex, Craig.  
  
        "Go away Craig.  You said it yourself, we're done.  I don't need a sorry ass loser like you in my life anyways." I called back, continuing to walk straight, not even looking at him.  
  
        "Louis, seriously.  Let's talk about this!"  
  
        "For the last time, kindly fuck off Craig." I walk up to my flat, unlocking the door and quickly slamming it as I lock it once again.  My flat mate Liam looked at me, raising an eyebrow.    
  
        "Craig again?"  
  
        "How did you guess." I groaned, running a hand through my messy hair.  
  
        "Because he doesn't like to leave you alone."  
  
        "Trust me Liam, I know this."  
  
        "Hey, I know something that will get that dirt bag off your mind!  Let's go out!"  
  
        I chuckled, "Sounds like a plan.  I haven't had a good drink in awhile."  
  
        "That's the spirit." Liam laughed, looking out the window.  
-  
        Later that night, we found ourselves at the hottest club in the area.  It was packed, and nobody had less than one drink in their system.  Liam, the more sober one out of us was slowly sipping his drinks where as I would just continue to throw them back.  The music was loud, the people were fun, and I was having a good time.  I was being bounced around from person to person on the dance floor, and I couldn't even remember how many drinks I had gone through.  Everyone was having a good time until I heard that voice again.  The voice that would never leave me alone.  
  
        Craig grabs my wrist and I hiss, pulling my arm back.  "Leave me alone!"  
  
        "But you look so beautiful dancing out here, I just wanted to join you."  
  
        "For the last time, leave me alone!"  
  
        "Louis, I will never leave you alone.  I'll be there for you through everything.  Whether you want me there or not.  I want to live the rest of my life with you.  Is that too much to ask for?"   
  
        I nodded my head, turning and walking away from him.  
  
        "Louis, stop and actually talk to me!"  
  
        I continued to walk away, making my way to the back of the club.  I needed to get out of there as fast as I could.  
  
        "Louis please!"  
  
        Before I could say anything, a voice interrupted me.  "I believe the man said no, multiple times."  
  
        "Who do you think you are?  Stay out of this!" Craig shouted at the voice.  
  
        "Louis, is this child bothering you?"  
  
        I turned around and nodded my head.  A man with curly hair was crossing his arms.  He looked younger than me, but he was much taller.  I was going to ask him how he knew my name, but I had realized that Craig may have shouted it more than once around the club.  
  
        "You need to back off." He said to Craig, and I smiled, liking that I had another person on my side.  
  
        "And you need to mind your own business, pal." Craig retorted.  
  
        "Well, first of all, my name's Harry."  
  
        Suddenly, the man's fist flies through the air and crashes into Craig's jaw.  It seemed like a slow punch, but the drinks had made everything seem slow.  The last thing I remember was the cracking sound.  I was unsure if it was his hand, or Craig's jaw.  I made a run for it after that and quickly started searching for Liam.  We needed to get out of there.  
-  
        The next morning, I woke up to my phone alarm.  My head was throbbing, and my eyes were sensitive to the light shining into my room.  I took a deep breath, dragging myself out of bed.  I only had a half and hour to get to work, and I needed to move fast if I wanted to shower.  
-  
        I arrive back at the small shop and unlock the front doors.  I took a deep breath as my head continued to throb, it reminding me that I forgot to take aspirin and that I should also stop drinking so much.  As I walk in, I look up and scream as I see Harry sitting on the counter.

        "How the fuck did you get in here?!"  
  
        Harry chuckled, "You have something I want."  
  
        "What do you mean, I have something you want?  How did you get in here?" I quickly spit out questions as my eyes grow wide.  
  
        "I got your ex off your ass, and now you owe me one."  
  
        "Okay, first of all, you did a nice thing for me, but no.  I don't owe you one." I replied, narrowing my eyebrows as I got frustrated.  
  
        Harry smirked as he got up, walking towards me.  I froze, knowing that this couldn't be good.  
  
        "There's only one thing that I want."   
  
        "And what's that?" I bluntly asked him, crossing my arms.  
  
        "You," He whispered in my ear, sending chills up my spine.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Louis's P.O.V  
  
        "Wait... W-what do you m-mean?" I stuttered as I turned towards him.  As I turned, I realized that he was about to leave, "Where are you going?" I called after him.  
  
        "I'll see you later,  _Lou_." He called out over his shoulder.  
  
        I sat in silence as I watched him walk down the sidewalk.   _What did he mean that he was going to see me later?_ I thought, feeling like this whole situation was going to drive me crazy.  I was starting to calm down until I heard my phone beep.  It was a text, and I was praying that it wasn't from Harry.   _It can't be from Harry...  There's no possible way that he found my number..._ I thought to myself, knowing that I was being ridiculous.  I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket, looking at the text.  
  
        I let out a sigh of relief as I saw that the text was from Kyle.   _"Still up for Chinese this weekend?"_  
  
        I pushed up my glasses before replying:  _"How about tonight?  We can meet up at 7?"_  
  
        I placed my phone on the counter as I started turning all the lights on.  I grabbed a random vinyl and placed it on the record player.  I needed some kind of music to distract me from everything.  
  
        It was a very quiet morning as I sorted different vinyls until the bell on the front door rang out.  I walked back to the counter, and frowned once I realized that it was Craig who had walked in.  His jaw was badly bruised, and I was enjoying his pain.  
  
        "What?" I spat, wanting him to leave me alone once and for all.  
  
        "I just wanted to apologize for everything.  I was being a real jerk.  I was wondering if we could still be friends?  It's okay if you don't, I understand.  If you just want me to leave you alone, just say it."  
  
        I smiled, "That's a nice offer Craig, but please, leave me alone."  
  
        "Alright.  Don't come whining to me in the future with your problems then, because I won't help you." He bluntly stated, sounding like the old Craig that I grew to hate.  
  
        "Kay, Cool." I spat back, taking a seat on the stool that was behind the counter.  
  
        My shift continued to move by slowly, only a few customers coming in and out in an hour.  I take my glasses off, setting them on the counter before rubbing my eyes.  I still had a slight headache, but it was getting better as I drank water throughout the day.  After rubbing my eyes, I go to grab my glasses, but they weren't where I placed them.  I groaned, looking around for them.  Where could they have gone?  I had just placed them on the counter.  As I walked around the counter, I knew I was screwed when I heard a loud crunch under my feet.    
  
        "Looks like I found my glasses!" I called out to myself, sighing as I picked them and the broken glass up.  Looks like I'd either have to go blind or wear my contacts for awhile.  
-  
        When the day came to a close, I blindly walked around the store, grateful that my eye sight wasn't actually that bad.  After I was done with my rounds, I texted Kyle and told him that I had finished my shift.  A couple minutes later, he replied, saying that he'd pick me up at the store.  I sighed as I remember the events that had happened earlier that day.  I hoped that Harry was only kidding, but deep down, I knew that he was telling the truth.  
-  
        I leaned against the store, waiting for Kyle.  It had been over twenty minutes, and I was losing hope.  I had been stood up.  With a sigh, I pulled out my phone and tried to call him.  
          
        "Hey, it's Kyle.  Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, leave a message and I'll get back to ya!"  
  
        I groaned, hanging up the phone.  I would probably just head to the flat, knowing that he'd probably come apologizing to me the next morning just like Craig had done in the past.  I shivered as the wind blew, the weather only growing colder throughout the night.  I shivered as I crossed my arms, knowing that it was stupid of me to forget a jacket this morning.  As I continued to walk down the sidewalk, I heard a car start  to drive beside me.  The passenger side window went down, and I continued to walk straight, knowing not to look into the car.  
  
        "You look kind of cold, Louis."  
  
        I recognized the voice from anywhere.  It was Harry... Again...  I stopped, turning towards the car.  "Yes, Harry, It's cold out."  
  
        "Lou, get in the car.  I'll drive you home.  Why are you so late?"  
  
        I chuckled, "How do you know that I'm late?" I asked as I placed a hand on my hip.  
  
        "Well, when I usually pass your shop at this time of night, nobody's around.  Now, get in the car before you freeze."  
  
        I sighed, giving into the temptation.  As I got into the car, I sighed, the heat feeling good against my cold skin.  
  
        "Are you going to tell me what happened?" Harry asked, glancing over at me as he started driving down the street.  
  
        I ran a hand through my hair as I carefully phrased what I would say, "Uh..  A friend stood me up."  I watched as the turn for my street was coming up.  "Turn right up here."  
  
        Harry only nodded, but he ended up missing my turn.  "Uh, that was my turn?" I quietly asked, not knowing what was going on.  
  
        "Well, Louis.  You don't hang around with people like  _Kyle._ They always stand you up, and trust me, you'd be happier without him in the long run."  
  
        I squinted my eyes, "How do you know Kyle?"  
  
        Harry chuckled, knowing that he paid Kyle to stand Louis up.  "Old friend of mine.  Never could trust him."  
  
        I sighed, "Can you tell me where we're going?"  
  
        "My place.  By the sound of your stomach, you haven't eaten in awhile.  I've got food that I can make for you."  Harry smirked as he continued, "I wasn't lying when I said that I wanted you."  
  
        My heart rate was going a mile a minute as he continued to talk.  I needed to get out of the car...  This madman was going to do something to me, and I wasn't safe.  
  
        "What happened to your glasses?" Harry asked, only creating more small talk.  
  
        I sighed, keeping my answer short.  "I stepped on them."  
  
        "Bummer." Harry replied, the car going silent.  
  
        The rest of the 10 something minute car ride was silent until we parked in front of a small apartment complex.  
  
        "Here we are."  Harry announced, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.  
  
        We both got out of the car, and I followed him to his apartment.  I watched as he unlocked the front door, stepped inside, and held the door open for me.  I thanked him as I stepped in and looked around.  For it's size, it was a beautiful place.    
  
        "You can throw your shoes anywhere." Harry said as he hung up his jacket and placed his shoes by the door.  
  
        I slowly took off my shoes, not knowing why I actually went with him.  
  
        "Would you like anything to drink?"  Harry called over his shoulder as he walked towards his kitchen.  
  
        I walked towards him, feeling lost in the small place.  "Do you have tea?"  
  
        Harry chuckled, "Well of course.  Did you know that you look like a tea drinker?"  
  
        I narrowed my eyebrows, trying to hold back a laugh, "A what?"  
  
        "You know it's true."  
  
        I rolled my eyes, placing myself on a kitchen stool as I watch him arrange things and place the kettle on the stove.  
-  
        We both ended up sitting at his table, eating and sipping tea.  Harry wasn't as bad as I thought he was...  
  
        I looked at the time, yawning.  "I think I should probably go."  
  
        Harry smiled, "I can drive you home."  
-  
        When we arrived to my flat, there was only one question left that I was dying to ask him.  
  
        "Uh... Harry?"  
  
        "Yeah?" He replied, putting the car into park.  
  
        "What did you mean when you said that you wanted me?"  
  
        Harry smirked, "Don't worry.  You'll find out soon enough."


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Sorry I took so long with this chapter. It was written way back when, but I just haven't been able to look over it and post it until now.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Louis's P.O.V.

        As I walked into my flat, all the lights were off, showing that Liam wasn't home.  I turned back towards the road, noticing that Harry was still sitting there... he was watching me.  He winked at me as we locked eyes, but I only responded with an eye roll as I turned back to my flat, finally walking in.  I quickly shut and locked the door, wanting a barrier between Harry and I.  I didn't know what he was capable of, and I didn't want to know why he chose me.  He could've let Craig overpower me- he didn't have to help me.  The thing is- he chose to help me... but why do I owe him?  He could've turned away and let Craig do....  _things_... to me.  I sighed, paranoia setting in.  I was still unsure about the whole "you'll find out soon enough" factor in this "relationship".  I took a seat on my worn leather couch, trying to think things through.  What was going on... and what was I going to do about it?  

-  
        I woke up the next morning to someone physically shaking me.  I kept my eyes closed as I groaned, "Liam, this better be pretty damn important because you know I'm not a morning person..." I continued to mumble, my eyes still closed.  
  
        "Well, hate to inform you, but I'm not Liam."  
  
        I quickly blinked my eyes open, the shock of a stranger in my home was in full effect.  I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, sighing.  
  
        "How'd you get in here, Harry."  
  
        He chuckled, "You left the back door unlocked."  
  
        I rolled my eyes, "You're a creep."  
  
        Harry grinned, "I just wanted to see how you looked when you woke up.  Just the basics."  
  
        I sighed, "I still think that you're strange."  
  
        "And I can live with that."  
  
        I looked down at myself, holding back a sigh of relief when I had realized that I threw on a pair of sweats before going to sleep the night before.  I was going to quickly grab a shirt until I saw that Harry was standing in front of the dresser.  I would have to be shirtless.  
  
        "Did you at least make breakfast?"  
  
        Harry shook his head and I groaned, getting up.  
  
        "Let's go... Snoopy." I smirked, giving him a nickname.  
  
        Harry raised an eyebrow, "What?"  
  
        "You heard me."  
  
        I walked out of my room, heading to the kitchen.  The place was quiet- either Liam was still asleep or he was gone.  I took some eggs out of the fridge before it hit me.  
  
        "Harry... What's the date today?"  
  
        "Uh- I believe it's the sixth."  
  
        "Ahh.  That makes sense," I mumbled to myself before opening the tall cabinet- the cabinet that I could never reach.  
  
        "Why did you need to know the date?" He asked again as he started walking over to me.  
  
        "I just remembered that Liam went home for the week."  I said before realizing that I probably shouldn't have told him that.  
  
        He only nodded, watching me jump for the frying pan.  "Uh, need some help?"  
  
        I sighed, knowing that he would only enjoy me giving in.  "I guess."  
  
        He came up behind me, easily grabbing the pan from the cabinet.  
  
        "It's not my fault that I'm vertically challenged."  
  
        Harry chuckled, setting the pan on the stove as he leaned back against the counter.  "So, how good are you at cooking?"  
  
        I narrowed my eyes at him, "Why?"  
  
        "Well, I'm not a big fan of burnt eggs." He chuckled.  
  
        I rolled my eyes, "Who said I was going to make you eggs?"  
  
        Harry slowly walked up to me, and I ignored him, cracking an egg into the pan.  He wrapped his arms around me from behind, and I felt my face quickly heat up.  Memories flashed through my head from Craig.  The bad memories would overpower the good, and I felt like I couldn't breathe.  I closed my eyes tightly, the worst memory playing back in front of my eyes over and over again.  
  
*Flashback in italics  
  
         _"Hi Louis."_  
  
         _I turned towards Craig, giving him a smile as he came into view.  He had finally returned from his job, and he looked more tired than he usually did.  "Look how far I got!"  I stay on the ladder, setting the paintbrush down as I prepared to return to the floor._  
  
       _We had been dating for a year and finally, we had gotten a flat to share.  
  
        Craig tapped his chin, "This isn't the color I picked?"  
  
        "Oh, they ran out, so I picked the second choice."_  
  
         _"Louis.  This looks horrible.  Why would you keep painting with this horrible color.  Are you color blind?"  
  
        "Look, I know you had a long day at work, but you don't need to take it out on me."  I spat back, not liking how he was talking to me.  
  
        "Oh shut up.  You're spineless and you know it."  
  
        I narrowed my eyes at him... He had never acted like this before.  We were the "perfect" couple- never separating from each other.  "Craig, what are you saying?"   
  
        I looked up to the ceiling that I had just painted.  I had worked all day painting and now that he decided to take charge, my time had been wasted.  "Listen, Craig, don't be stupid.  We can both repaint it another time."  
  
        He looked like he was considering it, until I saw a paint can fly at me.  My eyes widened as I watched it come closer and closer.  I couldn't do anything- I was screwed.  The paint can, which was half full, smacked me in the head, causing me to fall off the ladder.  On the way down, my forehead scraped against the edge of the counter.  The worst part was when I hit the ground.  The wind got knocked out of me, and with my luck, I breathed in some paint.  Now as I was covered in paint on the ground, I heard a laugh emerge from Craig.  I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes.  How could he laugh after doing something so horrible?  
  
        He walked up to me, and I feared the worst.  He wasn't acting like he normally did, and I didn't want to do anything else to make him angry.  I just laid there, speechless.    
  
        "Oh, and Louis.  You'll be repainting all this by yourself.  You painted it this horrible color, so you get to repaint it as well.  I expect it to be done by tomorrow."_  
  
         _As he left out the door, I slowly sat up.  I moved my hand to my forehead, already knowing that it was bleeding.  If I didn't get that kitchen repainted quickly, he'd only hurt me again._  
  
         Immediately, I scrambled out of  Harry's arms, holding onto the counter with one hand, and holding my forehead with the other.  I wasn't ready to be touched.  I wasn't ready for a relationship.  I breathed heavily, only hoping that Harry would leave.  
  
        "Lou?  What's going on?"  Harry asked, walking towards me.   
  
        He reached out for me and I flinched away, not wanting him to touch me again.  If him touching me caused those memories, I didn't want Harry to ever get close to me again.  
  
        "P-please... don't touch me." I quietly pleaded.  
  
        Harry threw his hands up, showing that he'd do what I asked.  "I'm sorry.  Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
        I shook my head, running a hand through my hair as I slowly regained strength.    
  
        Harry bit his lip.  "Louis, sit down.  I'll make the food.  I didn't mean to do anything."  
  
        "No, it's not your fault.  You didn't know, and I didn't know.  I'm okay now."  I said, not wanting to burden him in my home.  
  
        "Louis.  Sit down.  I'm okay with making food for you.  I have to prepare for the future and all." Harry smirked, trying to cheer me up.  
  
        I rolled my eyes, "Stop being so damn cheeky."


	4. Four

Louis’s P.O.V.

 

    As soon as the clock read ten o’clock, I locked up the store.  It was Friday, and music could be heard from every club in the area.  My mind was consumed by stupid memories from Craig, and thoughts about Harry.  I needed a drink to calm my nerves… _now_.  I headed to the nearest club, my phone constantly vibrating in my pocket.  All throughout the day, both Harry and Craig continuously  texted and called me, easily blowing up my phone.  I didn’t want to speak to either one of them.  As soon as I entered the club, I immediately headed to the bar.  I took the nearest, open barstool, and waited for the bartender to notice me.  I needed a strong drink before I looked at any of the messages on my phone.

 

        I watched as the bartender walked over to me, quickly noticing me.  “Vodka please.” I smiled, watching as he nodded his head.  He wasn’t bad looking, but I wasn’t in the mood to flirt.  When he set it down, I took a big sip of it, taking my phone out.  I sighed as I turned the screen on.

 

     _Ten unread messages and four missed calls._

 

    “These better be fucking important,” I mumbled to myself as I looked at the messages.  Two of them were from Harry, and the other eight were from Craig.  I glared at the screen, deleting the message thread.  I didn’t need his bullshit, and Harry and I had both told him to stay the fuck away.  I looked at Harry’s messages, sighing as I read them.

 

   _What are you doing tonight?  I know a place that I think you’d enjoy._

_xoxo Harry_

I rolled my eyes at the messages, only responding with, _I’m busy._

-

    A few drinks later, I was feeling pretty happy.  I wasn’t planning to drink much, but heck, I wasn’t driving home.  I took the last drink of my third vodka, leaning back in my stool.  I thought I was going to have a quiet night until the dark haired bartender walked over to me.

 

    “Don’t you work at the music store a block over?”

 

    I nodded my head, confused as to why he had asked me.

 

    “Well, my name is Zayn, and all the times I’ve been in that place, you’ve never looked _this_ depressed.  What’s going on?”

 

    I chuckled, “A lot of bullshit.  My ex won’t leave me alone, and I’m being stalked by someone else.  It’s not a good combination.  But it’s nice to meet you, Zayn.  I’m Louis.”

 

     Zayn raised an eyebrow, “That’s a heck of a problem, innit?”

 

        I nodded my head, flinching as someone put their hand on my shoulder.

 

        “And I thought you were busy.”  I recognized this voice to be Harry’s, and I sighed.

 

        “I can’t go anywhere alone, can I?”  I continued to look forward, but I already knew that Harry was smirking at me.  I was getting quite annoyed with Harry popping up out of nowhere when I didn’t need him.  I groaned as he greeted Zayn, knowing that I’d be stuck with Harry.  I took cash out of my wallet, throwing it onto the counter before standing up.  I needed to get out of there, fast.

 

        “Where are you going?” Harry asked as I was about to make my get away.  

 

        I sighed, quickly coming up with a lie.  “I forgot that I have to get to work early tomorrow.  It was lovely to see you again.”  I smiled, hoping that he couldn’t tell that I was just trying to escape.  Harry shrugged his shoulders, and I immediately walked away, heading for the door.  I grinned as I stepped outside, the cool, early fall air nipping my skin.  I thought I was home free until I heard someone call my name.  I crossed my fingers, really hoping it was Harry.  When I glanced back, I immediately started walking home again.  It was Craig, and I was in no mood to talk to him.  I needed to get away before he got violent.  

 

        “Louis, please.  Slow down!” I heard pounding feet behind me, and I knew that he was running to catch up to me.  I sighed as I continued to walk, quickening my pace.  My flat was only a couple of blocks over, but I knew that Craig wouldn’t leave me alone now.

 

        “Have you seen my messages?  I’m so sorry Louis.  I realized that I was wrong.  I can live without you.” He continued, but I only rolled my eyes.

 

        “Well, that’s too bad.”

 

        Craig groaned, “Please, Louis.  Give me another chance.  Please.  I will beg, Louis.  I need you in my life.”

 

        On the inside, I was screaming.  I took a deep breath, gritting my teeth.  “Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you.  I switched phone contracts, so I got a new number.”

 

        Craig grinned at this, and I had to fight to keep my face straight.  I couldn’t wait to get rid of him.  He continued to walk with me, “Can I have your new number?  You don’t have to give it to me, but I’d just like to stay in touch with you.  I don’t care that I can’t have you anymore.  I just- I miss you.”

 

        Old Louis would’ve caved in right there, but I knew what he was capable of doing to me, and I had just gotten out of his abusive relationship.  I bit my lip, “Yeah, give me your phone.”  He quickly reached into his pocket, fishing out his phone for me.  I took it, going to my contact before erasing my number, and putting in Harry’s number instead.  “If you could send me the messages you sent before, that would be great.  I also really like when you address my name.” I grinned, pretending that I was falling for Craig again.  On the inside, I was trying not to throw up, but on the outside, I was calm, cool, and collected.

 

        Craig only nodded.  “I have to go catch up with a couple friends from work.  I’ll send them later.”

-

        Once I was around the block, I began to laugh.  I had actually lied to Craig, and I had no guilt whatsoever.  I knew that Harry would take care of this for me, whether he wanted to or not.  I guess I already “owed” him, so what else could go wrong?

-

     _Ding dong….. Ding Ding Ding dong…_

 

    Someone was ringing the doorbell, and I groaned as it woke me up.  I checked the time, seeing that it was only two in the morning.  I rubbed my eyes, slowly getting up.  My head was pounding, and I wish I hadn’t drank as much as I did.  If this wasn’t an emergency, I was going to throw a fit.  I looked down at what I was wearing, quickly deciding that opening the door without a shirt was perfectly okay.  When I got to the door, I looked out the peep hole, until I realized that it was dark out.  I turned the porch light on, and looked out once more before gasping at what I saw.  I immediately tore the door open, seeing a dirt and blood covered Harry.

 

    He stormed into my flat, and I quickly shut the door, locking it once again.  “What the fuck, Louis.” he shouted, walking over to me.

 

    “What?” I asked, confused.  His screaming didn’t help my current condition, and I was too tired to cooperate.

 

    “You gave that asshole my number!” he screamed again.  

 

    A grin formed onto my face as I tried, but failed to hold in my laughter.

 

    “Louis.  This isn’t funny.  What did you do?  How the hell did he get my number?”

 

    I groaned, trying to recall everything.  “He kept bugging me on my way home at like eleven, and I told him that I got a new number and he kept begging to have it, so I gave him yours.  Why?  Because I wanted him off my back, and you seemed good at doing that for me.”

 

    Harry sighed, his eyes going soft before he became angry again.  “I understand where you’re coming from, but do you even understand what happened?  They all fucking jumped me.”

 

    I went quiet as my eyes went wide.  I immediately walked up to him, realizing that his nose had been bleeding at one point, and that he had a busted lip.  I immediately felt extremely guilty, not knowing what to say.  “Are you alright?  Did they hurt you any worse?”

    

    Harry chuckled.  “Not as bad as I hurt them.  They were all extremely drunk and angry.  Craig and his two buddies are going to be very sore tomorrow.”

 

    I sighed, looking over him, “How are you feeling?”

 

    “My face kinda hurts, but I don’t mind.  Otherwise I’m pretty much okay, just maybe a little intoxicated.” He said, leaning back against the wall.

 

    I bit my lip, knowing that I couldn’t let him go back out.  Maybe this was it.  This was how I owed him.  “Do you want to stay here tonight?  I don’t want them to go after you again.  This whole thing was stupid.”

 

    Harry ran a hand through his hair, raising an eyebrow at me.  “Well, if you’re that worried about me, I guess I’ll stay.”

 

    I nodded my head.  “You can take my bed, and I’ll take the couch.  But first, let’s get you cleaned up.”  I grabbed him by the hand, dragging him to the bathroom.  “I think I can find something for you to wear, but it may look ridiculous because my clothes weren’t made for a giant.” I smirked, glancing back at him, earning an eye roll from him.

 

    “Yes, I’m tall.  How did I miss it?”  I shook my head, laughing at his sarcasm.  

 

    “Sit on the counter, I’ll clean you up.”  Harry only sighed, following my instructions.  “You know, if you listened like this before, I may have fallen for you.” I joked before looking over his face.  I grabbed a washcloth, dampening it before softly rubbing his face with it to get the blood off his skin.  Eventually, all the blood was gone, but the bruising was only starting to appear.  “Stay here.” I said before I walked out, going to grab him some clothes.  On the way back to the bathroom, I quickly swooped into the kitchen to grab him an ice pack.  I yawned, finally making my way back to the bathroom.  When I stepped inside, I sighed.  Harry was gone.

 

    I groaned, finally realizing that this was a bad idea.  “Haaaarry.” I whined, not wanting to search for him.  I checked the living room first, seeing him passed out on the couch.  I chuckled, shaking my head at him.  I walked over to him, shaking him awake.  “Harry.  I brought you clothes, and an ice pack for your face.”  He nodded, taking them from me.  “Oh, and you can sleep in my bed.”

 

    He shook his head, “I don’t want you to sleep on the couch.”

 

    I smiled, “I can always take Liam’s bed for the night.  Follow me.”  I walked to my room, forgetting that he already knew where it was located.

 

    I waited for him to walk in first before I went to grab my phone and charger.  I could just sleep in Liam’s room for the night.  Liam wouldn’t mind, and he’d do the same if he was in this situation.

 

    I was about to walk out until I heard Harry begin to speak.  “You don’t have to leave.  I mean, this is your bed, you can sleep here too.  I sighed, not knowing what to do.

 

    “C’mon, you owe me.” he smirked, patting the spot next to him.

 

    I rolled my eyes, “Fine, but no funny business.”

  
    Harry chuckled, “I wasn’t planning on it.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took so long for an update. I actually didn't know that I hadn't posted chapter four.. whoops. Well, I have both chapter four and five done, so I will post them both today.
> 
> Feedback is lovely  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Five

Louis's P.O.V.  
  
        I woke up the next morning hotter than usual.  I groaned, confused about the excess heat and the conflict of being unable to move.  I wiped my eyes before figuring out what was holding me back.  I huffed when I realized that Harry had his arms wrapped around my waist, just tight enough so I wouldn't be able to move.  I contemplated whether I wanted to wake Harry or just break out of his hold.  I sighed, thinking of all the times I woke up in this same position, but with Craig.  Sleeping with Craig was just as awkward, and even scary after a rough night with him.  Craig still scared the shit out of me, and I knew that he'd never actually leave me alone.  I bit my lip, knowing that I wasn't brave enough to say anything, but my bladder was going to burst if I didn't do anything.  
  
        "Harry, are you up?" I asked, hoping that I would get a response.  Moments later, I got tired of waiting.  The silence had never been broken, and I had to pee.  I bit my lip as I tried to get up, prying Harry's hands off of me.  Once I was able to stand up, I looked over at him, seeing if he would wake up to me leaving.  Harry groaned, grabbing for the pillow I had just used.  I rolled my eyes, walking into the bathroom.  
-  
        I walked out of the bathroom ten minutes later, fresh out of the shower with a towel around my waist.  It was such a routine, that I forgot that Harry was still in the room.  I tightened the towel, quietly and quickly heading towards my dresser.  I didn't need him to have any thoughts.  I grabbed a pair of boxers and jeans and quickly headed back into the bathroom to change.  On my way out of the bathroom, I grabbed a black v-neck, sliding it on before checking my phone.  It was nine-thirty and I had to be at work by ten to open up shop.  I sighed, knowing that I'd have to wake Harry.  I walked over to him, "Harry, get up.  I gotta go to work soon."  
  
        "Hmmpf.  Five more minutes?" He drawled out, keeping his eyes closed.  
  
        "Harry, if you don't get up this instant, I'll beat you with a pillow." I replied, crossing my arms.  
  
        "Fine mom, I'm up.  I didn't think you were so abusive."  
  
        I rolled my eyes, "I learned from the best I guess." I quietly replied, immediately regretting it and hoping he hadn't heard what I said.  
  
        "When do you have to be at work?  I can take you." Harry yawned, sitting up.  
  
        "15 minutes.  I have to be there a little early to pull some of the records and CDs out of boxes and stock them up front.  If you're planning on taking me, chop chop."  
  
        Harry rolled his eyes, "Damn, when did you become so bossy?"  
  
        "I don't know, maybe when you just appeared in my room one morning?"  
  
        "Oh would you stop being a prima donna." Harry fired back.  
  
        I rolled my eyes.  "Fine, I'm walking to work then.  Get out of my flat."  Harry raised an eyebrow, almost looking confused.  "You heard what I said.  If you think I'm a prima donna, then fine, I'll act like one.  I don't need another guy to tell me how to live and what to do because I'm so fucking sick!  I'm sick of it!  I'm my own person, and I can find someone who's worth my time."  I stormed out of my room, grabbing my phone, and quickly filling a water bottle.  If I was going to walk to work, I needed to head out pronto.  
  
        "Louis, I'm not letting you walk to work.  It's bloody freezing out there.  I'm sorry, I don't mean what I said."  
  
        I rolled my eyes, not having a comeback to his apology.  "Fine."  
  
        Harry let out a sigh, and I kind of felt bad for going off on him.  I knew that I wasn't ready for a relationship, and he just kept pushing me.  It was driving me nuts, and I just wanted to be alone.  I was almost thankful that I had a full shift ahead of me.

-  
        The ride to work was silent, both of us staying quiet.  I had nothing to say, and I knew Harry didn't want to test me again, which was a smart choice.  "Thanks for the ride." I bit my lip as I saw that we were right by the doors.  Craig would always drop me off down the street because of the traffic on the road.  It almost meant something to me, but I pushed it away.  I was nowhere near ready for a relationship, and I wanted Harry to know.  I was an expert of pushing people away, but Harry just wouldn't budge.  
-  
        Half way through my shift, I was getting hungry.  I groaned, realizing that I hadn't eaten anything for breakfast.  Harry had succeeded in distracting me.  I bit my lip, checking my phone.  I had two unread text messages, one from Harry, and one from my boss.  I groaned, opening Harry's first.  
  
_Hey, I'm really sorry about this morning.  I didn't mean to offend you at all._  
_Since Liam is gone for the week, wanna hang out?  I have some great restaurants_  
_up my sleeve that I think you'll like._  
  
        I groaned, knowing that I should probably text back.  
         _Yeah, I'm sorry too.  I didn't mean to escalate it like that.  I've just been_  
_having a tough time lately.  I get off at six tonight._  
  
        I smiled, hoping that Harry wouldn't press it any farther.  I was about to open the text from my boss when I heard the chimes on the front door ring.  I looked up, seeing that the chimes attached to the door were still.  I shook my head, knowing that I was going crazy.  I glanced around the store before checking the text.  
  
         _Hey Lou, thanks for watching the store for me!  I'll be hiring when_  
_I get back so it won't be only you in the future.  I'll be back in two or so days._  
_Thanks, Stan._  
  
        I smiled as I read the message, knowing that I wouldn't have to work as much, but I didn't really mind it.  Stan payed good, and I didn't have to do much more than watch the store.  I glanced around the store one last time before heading into the back and grabbing a box from the new shipment, taking it out to the front, stocking the store.  I was almost done when a burlap sack went over my head, my arms immediately being grabbed.  I screamed, flailing my arms and legs.  "Get off of me!" I yelled, trying to break my arms free.  I gritted my teeth, kicking backwards, where my captor was.  I heard a groan, and I smiled, knowing exactly where he was.  I kicked him again, harder, remembering that I had a box cutter in my pocket.  After flailing and kicking, I broke free and flew out of his grasp, ripping the bag off of my head and pulling the box cutter out of my pocket.  When I looked up, I froze.  
  
        It was Craig.  Craig and his gang of idiots.  
  
        "What the hell are you doing in here?  I told you to leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed at him, getting angrier by the second.  I was seething mad, and I was sick of seeing his face.  I extended the blade on the box cutter and gritted my teeth.  "I'm not afraid to use this on any of you assholes.  Get out of the fucking store."  
  
        Craig only started laughing.  "Wow.  Brilliant performance, really Lou.  Those acting classes you took.. what, in college?  Paid off.  Now just hand it over, and no one gets hurt."  
  
        I couldn't believe it.  I was dumbfounded with how idiotic he was acting.  I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, but I was ready to end this all right here and now, starting with stabbing Craig.  "I.  Told.  You.  To.  Get.  The.  Fuck.  Out." I screamed each word, louder and louder before running at him, holding the box cutter forward.  I was about to thrust the box cutter at him when I saw one of his "friends" dive out at me, tackling me to the ground.  I grunted as I hit the ground, my head smacking against the thinly carpeted flooring.  I winced in pain, the box cutter taken out of my hand as I was pinned on the ground.  
  
        "Now, let's get your lover here.  I have some choice words and actions for him." Craig headed behind the front counter, looking for my phone.  
  
        I knew exactly where it was, but there was no way in hell he'd find it.  I mentally crossed my fingers, hoping that he forgot the passcode on my phone.  How dumb was I to not change it?  Pretty dumb I guess.  Craig started riffling through the drawers, getting frustrated.  
  
        "Where the hell is your phone Louis?"  
  
        "Hmm.  I don't know.  Maybe I left it at home today.  I'm not quite sure." I replied, acting dumb.  
  
        This seemed to piss Craig off, which made me a little happier on the inside.  "Where the hell is it?  No more fucking games.  Josh, you know what to do."  
  
        Josh pulled a gun from his belt, and pointed it at my head.  I gulped, fear taking over the current feeling of anger.  "Okay fine it's on the third drawer on the bottom right." I quickly said, knowing that Craig wouldn't have any problem killing me.  
  
        Craig pulled my phone out, and put in the only passcode he knew.  I inwardly groaned when I saw the smirk on his face.  "Hmm.  Let's look for your little boyfriend in your messages.  I've go-"  
  
        "He's not my boyfriend." I interrupted, a scowl forming on my face.  
  
        Craig rolled his eyes, sending a text to Harry.  "How does this sound, 'Hey babe I got off early because my boss came back.  Come get me?  I'm really excited to hang out with you.'"  
  
        I sighed, knowing that Harry would probably fall for it.  I prayed that he wouldn't, but I didn't know Harry.  I didn't know anyone anymore.  My head was spinning, and Craig was just dying to see a response from Harry.  
  
        "Oh look here, a response.  Damn, you never replied to my texts like this.  I'm feeling a little unloved." Craig said, frowning.  
  
        I rolled my eyes, "That's because you were a fucking asshole, and you still fucking are!  I don't have the slightest clue as to why I had feelings for you."  
  
        Craig rolled his eyes, "Do you want to know what he said or not?  He said,  _' Oh, I'll be there in like 10.  Are you alright?  You don't seem like you.'_ Hmm.  He does know you pretty well then."  
  
        "No.  He knows its not me because you text like a buffoon."  
  
        "Oh shut the fuck up!  I could blow your brains out right now, but I want your lovely boy toy to see it in person."  
  
        I chuckled, "You're a fucking disgrace.  I hope Harry comes in here and blows all your brains out.  He took you all on before, and I'm sure he can do it again."  
  
        Craig sighed.  "Okay.  No more fishiness.  Text him like you normally would.  He needs to know that you're great and that you want him to come inside to meet his boss as soon as he can."  
  
        I rolled my eyes.  "Give me my damn phone then.  I'll also need these barbarians to let me have my hands."  
  
        Craig handed me my phone, and I slowly sat up, wincing at the pain growing in the back of my head.  I started the text,  _Everything's great!  See you in a few.  Oh, and my boss wants to meet you!!_   _xoxo Elphay !_.Craig looked at the text, confused.  I hit the send before he could ask, but he asked anyways.    
  
        "What the hell is elp-hay... el-phay... el-"  
  
        "It's what he calls me." I butted in, so grateful that Craig didn't have a single clue what pig latin was.  "He's smarter, better looking, and overall nicer than your dumb ass was.  I can't believe I ever fell for someone as childish as you.  I mean, look at you!  I've told you over and over to leave me the hell alone, but you're just fucking obsessed with me, and I don't get it!  There's nothing special about me, so go find someone else to stalk!"  
  
        All of a sudden, my phone buzzed, a short text, _on my way._   I prayed that Harry knew pig latin.  I knew that it was going to be one hell of a scene in ten minutes.  
-  
Harry's P.O.V.  
          
        As soon as I got his first text, I knew something was up.  Louis had told me that his boss wouldn't be expected for a couple more days, and the way he typed seemed sketchy.  He wasn't that happy with me this morning, and he wouldn't just go from mad to calling me babe...  I sighed, feeling my phone vibrate.  I quickly looked at the next text from him, seeing that it kind of sounded like him until the end... "Is that pig latin?" I asked myself, raising an eyebrow.  I immediately realized what it meant, and got up, running for my car.  Louis wouldn't ask for help in such an odd way if he wasn't in trouble.  I got in my car, speeding off to the music store.  
-  
        I made it there in a record 7 minutes, not caring if I would've gotten pulled over or not.  The cops could help in this case.. whatever was going on.  I grabbed my pistol from the center console, shoving it in waistline of the back of my pants, pulling my shirt down over it to hide it.  I took a deep breath, grabbing the keys from my car before looking up at the store.  It was now or never.

  
-

  
Louis's P.O.V.  
  
        I prayed harder than I ever had in my life for one simple sign of Harry.  My head was throbbing, and all I wanted to do was cry.  A gun was held to my head as they stood me up, tying my hands together.  
  
        "Alright Louis, we're going to play a game.  It's called keep your mouth shut or I'll blow your head off.  Can you do that?" Craig slowly asked, treating me like I was a child.  
  
        I rolled my eyes, nodding my head once.  
  
        "Good!" Craig said with a smile, grabbing a cloth from one of his henchmen.  "This is just to make sure you can keep that promise." He quickly shoved it in my mouth, wrapping it tightly around my head.  I groaned, the cloth drying my mouth out.  He grabbed the gun from Josh, shoving it in his holster.  "Alright guys, I'll take him.  Watch for Harry, and you know what to do."  
  
        They all nodded their heads and I gulped.  I knew their plan was to kill Harry, but I didn't know what Craig was going to do with me.  He lead me into the back room, pushing me down onto a table.  All I knew was this wasn't going to end well for anybody.  He tied my legs together before smirking at me.  
  
        "I wanted to do this for months, but you never gave me the change." He continued to smirk as he began to rub me down.  My eyes widened as I realized what he was doing.  Craig was raping me, and I couldn't do anything about it.  Tears started rolling down my face as I watched him pull my pants and underwear down.  I couldn't do anything but cry and try to get away from him.

  
        Craig chuckled, "Quit moving.  I know you want this.  You loved when I had sex with you.  Don't lie to me, because I know you were always a little whore for me."  
  
        I immediately shook my head.  I didn't want this, and I didn't have a single clue why this had to happen to me.  I was always a quiet guy, and getting away from Craig was a highlight, but I'll never be able to get away from him after this.  He flipped me over, moving me to the edge of the table.  I started screaming, the cloth muffling most of it, but it was something.  The sobs continued as I tried to pull myself away, but Craig was holding me by the waist.  I heard his pants drop to the floor, and I regretted what came next.  I felt so many emotions; confusion, frustration, and humiliation.  I continued to scream, wishing someone would walk in the store and hear what was going on.  Harry had to be here any minute.  Harry had to come save me.  
  
  
  
Harry's P.O.V.  
  
        I walked into the shop and immediately looked around.  From my right, the first of the henchmen ran at me, and I took the gun out of my pants, smacking him hard across the face with it.  I watched him immediately go down, and I was confused when nobody else ran at me.  I knew something was fishy.  I was going to start looking for more until I heard Louis- or what sounded like Louis, screaming.  I ran towards the backroom, only to be stopped by henchmen number two.  I placed the gun back in my pants, preferring to use my hands to fight.  I swung my fist at him, feeling my knuckles immediately connect with his face.  He quickly started swinging back, but I ducked and dodged his attacks.  He wasn't fast enough to keep up with me.  
  
        Once I finished with that one, I looked around, seeing one more.  I pulled the gun out, glaring at him.  "Get down on your knees!" I shouted, pointing it directly at him.    
  
        He chuckled, "You won't shoot, you're too much of a pussy to do that."  
  
        I smirked, firing a shot at his knee.  The man immediately fell onto his knees, screaming.  Once number three was down, I immediately began tying them up, knowing that I had to help Louis, and fast.  Once I made sure they couldn't move, I ran to the back, seeing Craig on top of Louis.  My eyes widened, but anger immediately consumed me.  I ran up to them pulling Craig off of him.  
  
        "Who the hell do you think you are?" I screamed as I started punching him repeatedly.  
  
        Craig somehow got up, and started to defend himself.  He got a few punches in, but I didn't feel them.  I was too angry to give a shit about my body.  I was ahead until Craig pulled his gun out, pointing it at me.  I rolled my eyes, knowing that he wasn't man enough to take me without a weapon.  I pushed him away, knowing that if I hadn't, he would've gotten me in the heart.  Instead, I felt the bullet go through my arm.  I was able to kick him down, taking his gun while he was ahead.  I didn't need him to get any farther with his plan.  Once Craig was finally unconscious and tied up, I spat on him, wiping the blood off my lip from where I got grazed by a punch.  I rushed over to Louis, untying his arms and legs.  He was bleeding, and I couldn't believe how much of a son of a bitch Craig was.  I could've killed him in that instant.  I helped Louis pull his pants up, and I took the gag out of his mouth. "They can't hurt you anymore Lou.  They'll only be able to do that over my dead body."  
  
        He immediately wrapped his arms around me, sobbing into my shirt.  I wrapped my good arm around him, rubbing his back to soothe him.  I winced as I moved my other arm, taking my cellphone out of my back pocket.  I dialed 999, knowing that we'd need the police and a couple of ambulances.  
  
-  
Louis's P.O.V.  
  
        Days later, Craig and his "posse" were sitting in jail, while Harry was still in the hospital on watch because he had a couple of broken ribs, a hole in the arm from the gunshot, a broken thumb, and some bad bruises.  I was okay, but obtained a concussion from the whole encounter and will be emotionally scarred for who knows how long.. probably the rest of my life.  I could only hope that Craig would die soon, and it would be a slow and painful death.    
  
        It was supposedly Harry's final day in the hospital, and I had been visiting him as much as I could.  He saved my life, and risked his own while doing it.  I am forever grateful for what he did, and now I won't ever be able to repay him.  I glanced down at the flower arrangement in my hands, hoping that he'd like them.  I hid the flowers behind my back before I walked into his room.  As I walked in, I watched him turn his attention from the T.V. to me.  
  
        "I've never been so bored in my life." He groaned, and I smiled at him, keeping the flowers behind my back.  "Whatcha got there?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.  
  
        "I got you a present." I brought the flowers out from behind my back and held them in front of me.  I handed them over to him, smiling wider as I watched his eyes light up.  
  
        "Ah, and what's the occasion?" he sarcastically asked, receiving an eye roll from me.  
  
        "Because you didn't die on me, and you're coming home today." I smiled, watching him place the flowers down onto his side table.  
  
        "The only thing I have to say to that is hallelujah.  I can't wait to get some real sleep."


End file.
